This invention relates to electrical equipment mounts for use on a utility pole, and, more particularly to a "dead-end" cross arm assembly which increases the mechanical strength of a wooden section to which the assembly is attached while maintaining electrical characteristics relative to electrical break-downs known as "lightening flashover".
Assemblies for use in installing electrical equipment on electric utility poles is well known in the art. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,596,105; 4,296,904; and 4,127,739, all to Farmer, which are assigned to the same assignee as the present application. The assemblies include crossarms that are load-bearing structures which, when mounted on a utility pole, support transformers and similar electrical equipment. There are various types of these assemblies, one of which is commonly referred to as a "dead-end" type cross arm. Recently there has been a need expressed by major utility users such as the United States Rural Electrification Administration for improved "dead-end" crossarms. Specifically, these users desire a cross arm in which the conventional underarm cross arm bracing is eliminated. Such an improved structural assembly would provide certain costs and installation advantages over conventional cross arms. But, certain problems must be overcome for any improved cross arm to be practical. For example, the cross beam must be able to provide significant restraint against vertical rotation at the point it is attached to the utility pole as well as substantial restraint for conductor pulling tensions where the conductor is terminated or "dead-ended.".